<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ways to Say "You're Mine" by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552076">Ways to Say "You're Mine"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD'>Mrs_SimonTam_PHD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Clothes Sharing, Cumming in Clothes, Frottage, Hickies, M/M, Marking, PWP, bottom!Malcolm, porn with fluff, top!gil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil and Malcolm get ~frisky~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ways to Say "You're Mine"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you, once again, to the PSon Trash Server. As if I need plot bunnies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malcolm gasped as Gil pinned him to the wall, moaning as the older man pressed into him and kissed the side of his neck. His hands desperately grabbed at the blazer covering Gil’s broad shoulders, rutting needlessly against the thigh wedged between his legs.</p><p>“Gil-” he managed to say as teeth gently but firmly nipped his skin. “We’re wearing <em>entirely </em>too many clothes for this.” He’s not sure where he found the higher brain function for speaking coherently, but he wasn’t going to question it too much.</p><p>“You’re right,” Gil murmured, still biting Malcolm, still encouraging him to rut on his thigh. “But today, I’m feeling a little <em>impatient.” </em>The statement was punctuated by a sharp bite to his neck, soothed with a kiss. “So you’re going to get off just like this, and you’re going to cum in your pants like you’re fourteen again.”</p><p><em>Fuck, </em>Gil wasn’t playing around tonight.</p><p>In the back of his head, Malcolm knew that this was a lesson, payback for teasing Gil at the precinct all day as they worked through massive amounts of paperwork, but he didn’t care. An impatient Gil was a rare treat, so he was more than happy to oblige.</p><p>Malcolm tilted his head back, exposing his throat, and Gil eagerly took the opportunity to bite and suck at the soft yielding skin, kissing and sucking to soothe any pain from the bites.</p><p>Malcom <em>relished </em>in feeling Gil’s beard scratch his sensitive skin, his sharp teeth leaving bruises and bitemarks from under his jaw to his collarbones. He moaned as Gil grabbed a fistful of gelled hair and forced his head back further.</p><p>He was completely at Gil’s mercy and his boyfriend was intent on making good on his promise to Malcolm cum in his slacks. He had just enough room to ride Gil’s thigh, his cock rubbing against silk and cashmere and the solid muscles clad in wool slacks. He gripped desperately at Gil’s shoulders, feeling like he was going to rip the blazer as the assault on his neck and hair continued.</p><p>“Don’t you want to cum for me, baby?” Gil rasped, tilting Malcolm’s face down to kiss and bite at his lips.</p><p>“Want more, please?” Malcolm whined against Gil’s lips. “Need more.”</p><p>“Now, Malcolm,” Gil purred as he nipped Malcolm’s lower lip. “You’re such a clever boy, and you’re so good with your words. Why don’t you use those pretty words to tell me what you need more of right now?”</p><p>Of all the times that Gil wanted him to think or talk, it was <em>now?</em> Malcolm was sure that every brain cell of his was currently begging to be shot out of his dick. He whined, gripping Gil’s shoulders more. He pressed himself more into his lover, moaning loudly as he <em>finally </em>felt Gil’s cock against his own.</p><p>“Eager little thing, aren’t you?” Gil chuckled, letting one hand drift down to Malcolm’s waist, and squeezing it firmly as he tugged him even closer. “What do you need, baby? Tell me, so I can make you feel good.”</p><p>“Got what I needed,” Malcolm whimpered, rutting quicker against Gil. “Fuck.”</p><p>“You’re a sneaky little brat,” Gil murmured, his voice rich with deep affection and dark desire. “Couldn’t find the words? Are you that far gone?” He brought Malcolm’s head back and continued his quest to cover his profiler’s throat with labels of possession, the universal symbol of <em>mine. </em></p><p>Malcolm was quickly reduced to monosyllabic sounds now that Gil’s cock was against his, hands roaming his body as he was marked and claimed. He was close, so very close…</p><p>He didn’t have time to warn Gil. His body seized the moment that he felt one of the lieutenant’s incisors pierce his skin and he came with a loud cry, spilling into his clothes as he fell backwards into ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p>Malcolm yawned as he woke up to Gil’s alarm and the other man groaning and shifting to turn it off. he stretched and prepared to nestle back down into the covers.</p><p>“Come on, little boy,” Gil chuckled, his voice rough with sleep as he patted Malcolm’s flank. “Let’s get up and face the day, preferably before someone calls us with a case.”</p><p>Malcolm groaned and turned to bury his face into Gil’s chest. “You wore me out last night,” he mumbled.</p><p>There was a smug tone in Gil’s voice as he replied. “Good. If crazy sex is what I need to do in order to make sure you sleep, then that’s what I’ll do.”</p><p>Malcolm yawned and stretched before getting up to feed Sunshine. After that, he went to the bathroom to wash up.</p><p>As he brushed his teeth, styled his hair, and did his skincare routine, he began to look his neck over. <em>Truly </em>look it over.</p><p>It was covered in hickies. So many hickies. Malcolm was essentially wearing a collar of Gil’s bitemarks.</p><p>And he had <em>no way </em>to cover them.</p><p>“Gil?” He called. “We have a slight issue.”</p><p>“And what’s that?” Gil asked from the bedroom.</p><p>“To quote Rizzo from Grease, ‘I’ve got so many hickies, people will think that I’m a leper’,” Malcolm replied as he carefully put his sunscreen on. He couldn’t help but preen at them in the mirror, however.</p><p>Gil came into the bathroom then and took stock of his boyfriend’s marks, giving a small smile. “They look good on you,” he rumbled deeply. “Just a way to show you that you’re all mine.”</p><p>Malcolm purred as he put his moisturizer on, making sure to add some to his neck in order to encourage healing. “Yours,” he agreed. “But it would be <em>really </em>unprofessional for me to walk into the precinct or to the crime scene with them visible. One I could explain away.  This would have Edrisa asking me if you’re a vampire.”</p><p>Gil snorted but didn’t deny Malcolm’s words. He knew that his boyfriend was right. “Easiest fix right now would be for you to borrow one of my turtlenecks,” he said. “You can even claim that it was an accident.”</p><p>Malcolm flushed. “You’d let me wear one of your turtlenecks?” he asked shyly.</p><p>“Of course, baby,” Gil smiled. “After all, it <em>is </em>another subtle way to say that you’re mine, and mine alone.”</p><p>Malcolm flushed brighter and walked over to Gil. “I love you,” he said.</p><p>Gil kissed Malcolm’s forehead. “I love you too. Now, get dressed so we can have time to grab breakfast before we head in.”</p><p>Malcolm bounded over to Gil’s dresser and carefully searched through the turtlenecks, settling on a soft heather grey. He  paired it with black slacks and loafers that matched the turtleneck. He fixed his hair and sprayed on his cologne before meeting Gil at the front door.</p><p>From the hungry kiss that Gil gave him right before they left, he deduced that Gil approved of the outfit and the turtleneck he chose. He preened and enjoyed the way it fit him. It was slightly large on him, and it covered the palms of his hands, but he felt <em>good. </em>And that’s what mattered more.</p><p>At the precinct, hardly anyone who knew Gil and Malcolm asked about the obviously larger than usual garment on Malcolm’s body, especially when it was considered such a signature part of Gil’s look. Dani had raised an eyebrow at it, and Malcolm only gave a sheepish shrug in return. JT ignored it completely. Edrisa was the only one who commented on it, and even then, it was concerning his fashion sense and not about why he was wearing Gil’s turtleneck.</p><p>Perhaps, he was going to have to find more reasons to wear Gil’s turtlenecks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell</p><p>Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon</p><p>TikTok: @officerlucifer</p><p>Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>